


Silence

by Cat_sw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family Issues, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Other, Relationship(s), Skephalo, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_sw/pseuds/Cat_sw
Summary: (Okay! so before I give a summary I just wanted to say that for most of the story I will be using their "gamer tags" but for a little bit in the beginning I'll be using their real names. Not all the time but the plot won't really work if I use their gamer names as their real names...yeah...I didn't want to use their real names, like AT ALL but shit happens and you gotta make due)A new kid comes into town(skeppy). But little does he know there's a boy across the street that's gonna take his heart in the span of a few months.Tl:DR He was a tough boi and he was a soft boi and they love each other but just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	1. Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will go back and forward with the pov of skeppy and BBH. Just a heads up.

I wake up to the car cutting its engine and my mom shaking me awake. “Zak hun, we're here you can wake up now and get your stuff out of the car.” I sighed opening my eyes. “Couldn’t give me five more minutes, could you?” she knew I was joking but her face said she was not in the mood for it. I just then noticed how the bags under her eyes had gotten darker and I instantly felt regretful. 

“You, okay ma?`` “I’m fine, now this stuff isn’t going to get out of the car it’s stuff is it?” With a smile, she then got out of the car. I thought about sitting in the car some more but my legs were killing me from the long drive over so I just got out of the car. Looking up at the house it wasn’t much but it was definitely bigger than our old two-bedroom apartment back in the city. “You like?” she said and I can just hear the smirk in her tone of voice. “It’s better than the old house. I'll give you that” I remarked as I got a handful of stuff out of the car. 

“Oh come on give it a try, you’ll like it here this place has everything. There's a pier not far from here and while you were sleeping we passed the way to your school and there was a bridge with a lovely stream-`` ''Wait school? I thought you said we're going to homeschool me again.” I stopped dead in my tracks as she was unlocking the door to the house. “Look pumpkin, plans change, and with the way work is, I’m not going to have enough time to do that.” she then looked at me dead in my eyes and it’s times like this that I forget how terrifying she can be when warranted.

“So that means I don’t need you getting into fights again`` “that was…..just a phase” I cringe as the words leave my mouth. “Yeah just ‘another phase’ like the time you dyed your hair blue at the tips or that time you wouldn't respond to me unless I used your online persona name or that one time you burned-`` “hey!! I thought you liked the blue hair.” I felt my face getting hotter by the second but I refuse to acknowledge it because if I did that would mean she won the fight. She snorted “oh I did but do you know the hassle I had to go through to help you keep it in tip-top shape, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even remember to redye it half of the time” I didn’t really argue against that because it was true I went a few days out of every other month blonde because I just stupidly forgot about it. I sighed finally admitting defeat “okay fine I get it but you didn’t have to bring all of that back up again plus I was fourteen at the time you can’t hold that against me`` “oh and because you're sixteen now you’re a man? Because for a ‘man’ you're voice sure does creak a lot`` ''I-” I stopped feeling my voice on the break of creaking. 

“we don’t talk about that and aren’t we supposed to be unloading the car.” I uttered as I walked back to the car hearing her just having a whale of a time laughing her ass off at the front door. As I got more stuff out of the car I saw someone on the front porch across the street looking at us, they had a book in their hand which I guess they were reading before we got here, they notice me looking before looking back at their book. Looks like we’re going to have nosy neighbors but then again this is a quiet neighborhood and we are attracting attention to ourselves. I then decided I should take my own words for granted and mind my own business. 

Mom walked into the house with the last box in hand. “Listen it wasn’t that bad, see we’re finally done`` “that took two hours and I had to do most of the work.” I said as I flop down on the floor. “And I don’t even get to sit down on a nice chair because we don't have any furniture yet.`` “well, that’s the best part of moving, you get to make a new start for yourself and get new furniture sets instead of the tacky ones we had in the old house.” I groaned reluctantly not really have ANY of it. 

“You know what, I’m gonna go up to my room.” I announced getting off the floor and making my way to the bottom of the staircase. “Also didn’t you pick all the furniture we had in our old house?” I smirked. “I….go to your room`` “on it!!” I said laughing my way to my room. It was pretty….small but it was something I could work with. 

I walked up to the window and saw I had a pretty perfect view of the street below and the other neighboring houses. I saw that person was still on the porch. They looked like a boy but they're too far to tell. They were sitting on an outdoor porch swing still reading that goddamn book. I personally have never been able to properly sit down and read a book, it gets too boring to me too quickly so whenever I see people read a book in public it always rubs me the wrong way. 

Stepping out of my head I saw the (maybe) boy close the book and go into the house. I then close my curtains (the one thing in the house it came with thankfully) and started getting some hangers from downstairs and hanging up my clothes. I started thinking about school and how I haven’t been there in two years. Was it different? Was it the same? If it was the same was that a good thing? Were the kids going to make my life a living hell again? If so would that be good because I would know what to expect? What if the bullying was worse? Could I handle it being worse? If it is worse how long would I last until mom noticed? What would she do if she did notice? Would she try and tell the school or try and home school me again? Would- Knock Knock “Hey!! I was just thinking about getting us some pizza, you wanna come with?`` “huh?” I vocalize rubbing my eyes returning from cloud 9. “I said I’m getting pizza, are you coming with me or not?`` “Why don’t we just order the pizza.” I finally looked her in the eyes. 

She was standing in the middle of the doorway and looking quite pissed. “I want you to go outside and get some air with me, you’ve been in the house all day putting your room together, I’d thought you’ve liked to go out and stretch your legs a little.” I got up off the floor and stretched a little, I heard some of my bones pop as I did. I guess I was thinking more in my head than I thought. “Fine, I’ll come with” I announced walking past her. We both walked downstairs and I grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter. 

“As long as I can drive” she then snatched her keys back out of my hand “never, now get your butt into the car before you don’t go at all and I pick all the Toppings`` “No, you always put disgusting stuff on the pizza when you pick the toppings`` “listen pepperoni, bacon, and ground beef on a pizza is not disgusting you just think it is, and how would you even know you’ve never tried it” I caught myself from rolling my eyes because as much as we get along like friends she’s still my mother and would beat my ass in an instant if I ever even thought about raising my tone pitch with her. So I just sighed through my nose and opened the front door, holding it for her as she walked through. I closed it and locked it when both of us were outside. It was a nice little drive to the pizza shop, we listened to Tessa Violet on the radio there so it wasn’t all bad. It was only around 5 p.m but the sun was already sitting but if there was one thing I liked about fall it was that night came faster. 

“I’ll go in and get the pizza if you give me the cash” I proposed. “Okay just don’t take too long sweetheart.” she said as she gave me a $20 bill. “Okay, got you ma” I smiled as I got out of the car. I walked in and was hit with a homemade pizza smell. 

Only three or four people were in a booth on the far left when I got in there, so at least there will not be a line. I strolled up to the cash register and waited a sec or two before someone to notice me. “Oh! I’m sorry to keep you waiting, welcome to the family pizzeria, what would you like to order?” the cashier said running up to the register and tying up his apron. He was wearing a brown button-up and round glasses, he had curly brown hair but it was mostly covered up by the beanie he was wearing and sadly he was much taller than me. “Umm yeah, just a large pepperoni and sausage pizza`` “Okay Deep dish, regular, or thin crust?`` “regular? I guess'' He then did some math on the cash register before looking back at me. “okay later that will be $8.25, would you like any sides to go with it?`` “no, thank you.” 

I handed him the money and he then handed me change. He was about to go in the back but he stopped. “Hey, are you new here? I haven’t seen you around and this is a pretty small town, everyone knows everyone here.” He asked, turning back around. He had a subtle European accent, I probably wouldn’t have noticed if I wasn’t paying attention. 

So he probably has been living here for some time for it to fade away as it had. “Oh yeah, my mom and I just moved in today….umm I’m zak by the way” I introduced myself sticking my hand out, He took it in return. “Wilbur.” A bang suddenly rang throughout the whole diner. “IT WAS NICK!!`` 'DREAM YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!!” More arguing and loud laughing then erupted from the left side of the Establishment. Wilbur sighed like a disappointed parent. 

“Sorry about that, anyway your order should be ready in about 10-15 minutes,” Wilbur then grabbed the mop and started mopping and cursing out the four fallas in the booth for making a mess. I just awkwardly made my way outside to go to the car. As soon as I got into the car I gave her the change. “The pizza should be done in-what’s that look on your face for?” But I already knew that look on her face. It was the ‘I’m a mom and I just saw my baby make a new friend face.’ 

“Soooo….yo mind telling me what you two talked about?” I groaned angrily because it was only inevitable that she would do this. She always does when I talk to someone but then again she was one of those people that saw strangers as just friends we haven't met yet. “He just asked if I was new from here because apparently, the community around here is very tight-knit.`` “He looked about your age so maybe you already have a friend in your pocket when you go to school in a few days” I looked out the window before looking back at her. “....I-no not happening-`` “what!? Why not I can see you guys as good friends” “and just like that my point is proven, whenever you say ‘oh you two will look great together’ that ends up jinxing it.” I say matter of factly. 

“That is not true, but what's true is that whenever I do say that you get into your own head and start overthinking everything, THAT’S why it never works out” I dramatically faked gasping and put on a hurt expression. “I.have.never!`` “sweetheart you know it’s not good to lie to your mother, it’ll lead you into trouble” I couldn’t believe this. How dare she call me out like this...I mean it WAS true but still. In a car!! Of all places. “Hun you better stop looking like that or else you're gonna end up tasting salt for a week.” But I just muttered angrily to myself tuning her out as I got back out to check the pizza. 

When I got back in and it’s pretty quiet again like it was when I first went in. I walked up to the counter but this time Wilbur was there holding the pizza in its box. “Here you go and I hope we run into each other in a more….civilized manner,” Wilbur said with a smile on his face. But I just chuckled awkwardly and muttered a soft ‘yeah’ on my way to the door. When I got into the car she was fixing her hair in the mirror so I just silently put the warm pizza box on my lap. 

She had her hair in a ponytail today because of all the moving around she was doing. She then turned on the engine and started our way back home. The ride home seemed like it took longer to get there but that could have just been because we didn’t have any music on this time. We both got out of the car and into the house. I walked into the house after my mother as she held the door open for me. 

I then put the pizza box on the kitchen island getting a slice for myself. Ma got two plates from the packed up boxes in the hallway and placed one next to me. We both pushed the stools next to one another and started eating together. We later finished our dinner for the day and got back to work with the house. By the end of the day, we had gotten done with the upstairs bathroom, the kitchen and got started on the living room. 

“Okay Pumpkin I think that's enough for one day, you better get to bed okay?`` “why? I’m not tired yet.” I was lying. I was actually exhausted, but I didn’t want her to know that. “Well you can’t be up all night, you may not be in school yet but when you do go you are going to need your sleep schedule right`` “but-`` “but nothing, go to bed, now” she had her arms folded standing her grounded in the middle of the living room. I knew I wasn’t going to move her point of view. 

“Okay then....get some sleep ma, goodnight” I got up and went upstairs to my room. I got out the blow-up mattress out and started blowing it up but I wasn’t going to go to sleep. I was going to keep working on my room some more. I turned off the air pump when it was done and sat on the bed. I only really had two boxes filled with my things because the car wasn’t that big plus we had other things to put in there too, so I had to make a lot of big choices of what I wanted to keep and to throw away. But I don’t hate it in fact, I could never be happier in life than at this moment. My mom and I were as far away from my dad and all the bullies as we could get. 

Now the real problem was letting mom get as much free and relaxation time as possible. She is always sacrificing her time and her things for my happiness and if I can at least do a few things to make her day just a little easier even if it means sacrificing my own well-being, I’ll do it and without hesitation. I then looked at my guitar set up in the corner of my room. I got up and walked over to it, and picked it up by its neck. I don’t play it as much as I used to but I guess as I grow up and….learned things I haven’t been in the mood to do so. 

I walked back to my bed to analyze it some more. In the time I had it, I had put a bisexual flag, a diamond, and a Minecraft dirt block sticker on it. I chuckled to myself at the weird yet accurate depiction of myself put into stickers. I used to play this old thing almost every day just trying to learn as many songs as I could. I sighed propping the guitar on my leg. 

All I had to do was to strum the strings to make a simple note. In the end, I decided against it mainly because …..that man gave me this, and playing this and being happy while playing this makes me feel like a trader to my mom who had to deal with dad for most of my life. Honestly, the only reason I brought this with me was that when I was younger ma used to love the little shows I used to do for her whenever I learned a new song, and truthfully I’d rather not let go of those memories. Those were the memories when both she and I were happy together because that was our thing and now one could take that away from us, not even him. I ended up putting the guitar up back in its little corner. 

I then laid down for a second on my bed just with my eyes closed. I could still hear her downstairs moving things around and in some weird way, it felt nice hearing it. It was probably because I’m not used to the quiet. Rather that was because the city was always moving or because I somehow thought better when it was noisy I’ll never know as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hoped you liked it. I worked a long time on this idea (like two days) and this chapter was inspired by the song couch potato by jakubi. Every chapter you will see was/is inspired by a song from a playlist I was listening to one day. Maybe one day if you guys want I could link the playlist. But that's only if you guys want...


	2. Badboyhalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl a lot of this chapter is based on my own experiences with high school so far....and my life is sad as shit so have fun :)

I woke up to my alarm and something heavy weighing down my chest. With my eyes still closed, I blindly moved my hand over my nightstand turning off the alarm blaring in my ear. I sighed Heavily but it was a bit difficult to do so. I opened my eyes and saw rat just lying there looking at me. I sat up a little, petting her behind the ears. 

“Hey, you gotta get up I gotta go to school rat.” As if she understood she slowly moved off me and sat on the floor. Just as I got up and out of my bed. My little brother Tubbo came bursting through the door. “Mother dearest said that you have to get up for school or you are going to be late.” 

He said rushing through his words like the 6-year-old he was. I smile seeing him so full of life and energy, he always had a way of making people smile even if he didn’t do anything, just his presence alone can brighten a room. “Okay Tubbo, tell her I’ll be down in a minute.`` “Okay!” and just like that, he was out of my room. I got dressed as fast as I could, making sure I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and tied my shoes just so I wouldn’t be late knowing I had to walk to school. 

I ran downstairs stopping in the kitchen to say goodbye to mom and get my daily muffin just like always. As soon as I entered the kitchen I got a smell of bacon and eggs and at the stove there she was cooking with her brownish-red hair put into a neat bun today. I walked up to the refrigerator looking inside to see if dad baked a muffin for me. When I didn’t see one I sighed. “Mom I’m leaving-`` “oh no you don’t, sit down at the table and at least eat something before you leave” she turned around crossing her arms at me. 

“I’m going to be late if I do,” I explained walking up to her. She sighed “Then at least take an apple or something on your way to the front door because you gotta have something on your stomach on the way to school.” I smiled nodding my head in agreement. I grab a green apple from the fruit basket on the table making my way outside. It was pretty nice outside. 

I looked at the house across the street remembering the new neighbors moved in. I then saw a tan boy around my age come out of the house with a bike riding in the opposite direction from which I was going. I didn't realize I was staring at him till I saw him turn the corner down the block. I blushed at the moment before I grounded myself and started on my way to school. It wasn’t a long walk to school but it wasn’t a short walk there either.

As I saw the bridge come into view I started to slow my walking speed. Whenever I crossed the bridge I always felt the need to take in everything before I got to the other side. The bridge was sea-green with rust all over chipping some of the paint off. I then came to a full stop looking over the edge at the steam below. The water always looked like it was slow from up here but when close up the water was always going fast.

I took a bite of the apple I was halfway done with and continued on my way to school. By the time I made it there the first-period bell rang. My heart started racing before I remembered that I had a free period today because my teacher had a meeting this period. I sighed walking into the school hallway throwing away the apple I ate. A few kids were running to their homeroom and others were calmly walking knowing they were going to be late anyway. 

But I just silently made my way to the library. When I got there, there were a few people there already. I even recognized one or two of them from my classes. I think one of them was called Fundy but I knew for a fact that the other one was named dream. Because well everyone knew dream, captain of the baseball team and he’s long time rivalry with technoblade. 

We all knew that they were friends at the end of the day but whenever there was a challenge they both never hold back. Mainly in gym class, another period I had with them later today. I realized I was standing there for a while so I hurried up and took a seat in the beanbag. But I instantly regretted it. I hated the bean bags here.

They would suck you in too deep to the point where it was uncomfortable. But I didn’t want to move to seem rude or anything. Nevertheless, I just pulled out my favorite book at the time and started to read. I was one or two pages in when a pencil came from out of nowhere and hit me on the head. I muffled an “Ouch” and rubbed my head looking around.

I saw someone walk up to me with a concerned look on their face. “Hey, sorry about that my buddy Vurb was being an idiot and threw it over here by accident.” The person had weirdly wild yet tame hair, it looked like he was wearing lipstick but it was very pink so it was hard to tell if that was natural or not. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, normal blue jeans, and red converse. “No I’m sorry, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time is all."

I grabbed the pencil from off the floor and handed it back to him. “You know you shouldn’t apologize for things like that, it was 100% me and my friend’s fault.” He replied to grabbing the pencil back. I muttered a small ‘okay’ as he left going back to his friend. That made me feel even smaller in my own skin because at the end of the day at least he had real people to talk to and not online friends to turn to.

So I sighed just as the next period bell rang. I put my book back in my bag and took off to second period, AP calculus. That class was never my favorite. I was not amazing at the class but it wasn’t hard either. I walked into class being greeted by the teacher as always and I sat next to the window in the middle row.

Looking out of the window until class started up. I wasn’t tuning out everything he was teaching but I wasn’t going out of my way to pay any close attention either. “DARRYL!`` “HUH!?, I’m sorry what?” The teacher sighed. “Looks like someone wasn’t paying attention...again`` “no! I was paying attention but you just...recited the question in a weird way...” As I said the excuse. I was silently starting to pray to myself that it worked. 

He looked at me for a long time and I thought I was a goner. Not only because of his piercing eyes but also because I could feel everyone else staring me down as well. I felt like prey being hunted down by its predators, and that is not a good feeling. “I said If 2 equals 3e and if the exponent is also 3e next what do you do with the whole number?” Oh, I was muffined, I didn’t understand anything that just came out of his mouth. Just then the bell rang and I thanked whatever higher power took pity on me as I felt my soul leave my body in embarrassment. I and many others started getting up to get out of here as fast as possible. “Darryl, stay behind for a bit. I want to talk to you.” 

I sighed, I wasn’t in the mood but if I didn’t I would be in even more trouble. So I waited by the door until everyone else was out of the classroom. “What’s the answer.`` “I’m sorry sir?`` “To the problem, what’s the answer to the problem.” I looked at my feet before looking back at the broad, seeing the step by step process of what to do on it. “You are supposed to make the three to a denominator for the 2…” He then looked me up and down with a disappointed look before nodding his head in approval before dismissing me.

I then hurried my way to third period. It was always an okay experience. My partner mega is mute so it would sometimes be a challenge for the both of us to communicate with one another but as long as he had his notebook and on some occasions his phone if he misplaced his notebook it was pretty much smooth sealing in culinary. I would always take the first half of the recipe with all of the mixing and he would always finish us off with the decorating and putting things in the oven part.

I had AP English next. I was normally good at that class but I like to read a lot unlike most of my colleagues. So I took my seat in the front by the window (of course) and waited for more people to arrive. Because I liked this class, I was always sad when it went as fast as a blur as it did.

I was taking notes on the project that was coming up in a few days when I looked out the window and saw that boy from next door. He was looking up at the school on his bike. To be honest, It looked a little intimidating but it also intrigued me into wondering what he was thinking about. We made eye contact for a second, and then just like that he was riding away. I started back up again on my notes when the bell rang.

That was one of the only classes that could tell me to write a paragraph or an essay on something and I would gladly do so. But I sucked it up and walked out of the classroom and made my way to the boy’s locker room to change for P.E. Now that class was not one of my favorites on the list, probably at the bottom of the list and rightfully so. I’m not a walking, talking stick by no means; I have...muscle mass. But when compared to people like dream and techno, you start to feel small next to them.

I sighed and pushed open the locker room door and was ambushed by a lot of yelling and the borderline toxic amount of Axe Body Spray. I walked over to my mini locker on the bottom row and unlocked it. I got out my gym uniform from the locker and started to change into it. After I was done changing I put the rest of my things into the locker and walked out to the gym minding my own business with everyone else and sat on the bleachers. I saw that guy from the library again and he was talking to someone.

I assumed he was talking to that vurb character he mentioned before but I never saw his face so I wouldn’t know what to look for if asked. I thought about going up to them and saying hi to them but the last time we “talked” to each other he basically scolded me for apologizing so in the end I just sat by myself as always and looked at everyone else. Plus I didn’t even get the guy's name so that would be pretty awkward to go and say ‘hey’ and be all ‘buddy, buddy’ with people I’ve never met. But this was normal. I was always a loner, not that I enjoyed being by myself.

I just didn’t really have anything in common with people here and even if I did, that train would have left the station long ago when I got to sophomore year. That was the year when people started getting used to their clicks and It kinda always stayed like that since. You won’t see any of the art kids trying to make friends with any of the science kids because that would just be messing with the water in an already calm lake. So everyone just stayed in the group they were unacceptably put into and since I never found people to really hang out with I just automatically got the loner kid title from my peers. But I wasn’t angry or sad about it or anything, it just wasn’t my time to make friends is all. 

Plus when I’m older I'll have more friends than the eye can see and maybe I’ll even find my soulmate along the way. So until the time comes I’ll just have to deal with it and just be by myself. The gym teacher then started putting us into teams of six to play volleyball. By the time that was over, I was hot, out of breath, and not in the mood to be touched in the slightest. My team lost by one point and a lot of the people didn’t really care but a lot of the athletes in the class took it to heart.

But I was just ready to get to lunch and finally have a break to just unwind my mind. I hurried up and got dressed and headed to the door before everyone else because when the bell rung you'd be better off being in the front of the crowd than the back let’s just take that for size. The bell then went off queuing the chaos conjuring up behind me in the boys’ locker room as they all rushed getting their things together. As I walked in the hallway to the cafeteria I saw the tornado of mayhem coming from all the teens gossiping and standing near their lockers talking to each other and taking up room for walking. But I just held my sigh and continued till I was in the cafeteria sitting down at my table.

I took out my book ‘For love of insects by Thomas Eisner’ I never knew what it was about bugs and beetles that were so interesting but over the years since I was a kid I’d just grown to love them even more, that was one of the main reasons I wanted to work at the pet store. That and because animals, in general, are just so different from us that it makes me curious and want to learn more about them. Like if some moths don’t have mouths and some female moths hold their mates for ransom, what else do they do that we don’t know about and honestly the possibilities could be endless until proven guilty. I jumped at the sound of someone slamming their books into the table right next to me. “Hey bad, how are you today?” I knew that voice Instantly.

“Why hello sapnap, I’m...surviving and yourself?`` “I’m pretty okay, Karl said he was going to be a little late. Is that okay with you?`` “It’s okay with me” Sapnap was always a people pleaser. He tried to be friends with everyone and most people enjoyed the company. As to why he’s sitting with me when all of his friends are at a different table across the cafeteria, I wouldn’t be able to give you a 100% right answer but I just chalked it up to him taking pity on the loner kid at school. I wouldn’t call sapnap a proper friend of mine because we only ever really talk at lunch. I mean we played Minecraft together sometimes and we both swapped homework answers from time to time but that rarely ever happened.

But it was still nice that sapnap and his boyfriend sat next to me. Even if I didn’t talk to them it was nice just listening to their conversations about George and the others, It made me feel like I was a part of something. Karl then came eventually they started doing ….whatever they were doing. Honestly, it was just them singing throwback songs and saying things like ‘on Jah’ it was a very weird day, to say the least. But it was also days like this when I wished I had someone special in my own life to share weird moments like that with. Still, I just sat and watched them do their own thing, pitching in from time to time to add to the conversation. 

But before I knew it the bell for last period was going off and I had to go to class. So we all said our goodbyes and we all parted ways. I had a science test for last period but I was prepared for it though, I had been studying for it whenever I got the chance. But between work and other school assignments that wasn't very much time to study like normally. However, I was still pretty confident that I was going to do decent on the test nevertheless. 

So I went into class sat in my seat and when everyone was there the door was closed, all phones were supposed to be turned off, pencils out and everything off the desks. I was the third person to turn in their quiz. Thus I had some time to myself to finally finish my book while everyone else was doing their tests. When the final bell rang I was done with the last page and was one of the first people out of the door to be out of the school. When I got outside I started my way to go pick up Tubbo from his school.

The crime rate of kidnappings around the area was very low but not zero so I ended up picking Tubbo up from school and walking home with him every day after school. It wasn’t a hassle to go and pick him up from school, I actually really liked walking home with him. It was nice to hear him talk about his day. “BAD!!” I looked up and saw Tubbo running up to me. “Bad, can my friend Tommy come over for a bit, please?” He asked looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. 

“Umm I don’t know Tubbo, you gotta ask mom about that.`` “but she’ll say no if I ask her.`` “then that’s the answer Tubbo, you know mom is the boss of the house whatever she says goes.”He scrunched up his baby face before going over to his friend and telling him the news. I did a long sigh when he came back over to me then we started to walk back to the house. He was talking a lot less, I guess he was mad at me.

As soon as we got to the house I let him inside where mom was in the kitchen typing away at her computer. She mostly worked from home. So she was the one mainly looking after Tubbo. “I’m going to work Mom.`` “Just come right home after. Okay?`` “Okay.” and just like that I was back out the door again heading to work.

I worked not far from where I lived. It was only a bus stop or two away. As I looked outside the window of the bus I almost missed my stop if it wasn’t for someone else also stopping at that stop as well. So I got off the bus and started walking until I spotted the little pet shop sign. I then walked into the backroom taking off my backpack and red sweatshirt, putting on the pet shop apron over my grey button-up. I got out some homework and a pencil out of my bag and put the bag on the rack by the back door.

I walked back out and saw Mr.ralis one of the store owners. “Hello Darryl, how was school today?`` “It’s was pretty okay. How's the missus holding up?`` “oh, she’s as healthy as a shark, just thought she’d should take a break this time from the normal work schedule.” I nodded and got behind the register putting some of my schoolwork on top of the counter. What I liked about working here is that they understand I won’t be able to do schoolwork and work separately on their own with the work hours they give me so they let me work on some here at work and they even help me sometimes when the questions are difficult to me. As long as I helped with the animals and help customers when they need it, I got to keep the job. 

So at times, they don’t even feel like my bosses, they felt like a second mother and father to me. My day always turns for the better whenever I walk into this little shop of theirs. It’s not much but it’s theirs and they make it work. I huffed looking back at my homework thinking about someday having a relationship like that. Just sticking together and making it work. It always sound like a dream to me, so I couldn’t wait to have it someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please don't be expecting me to be updating this like crazy like I am now so don't get your hopes up because I'm a disappointment 😙😙🙃🙃 songs that helped with the tone of the chapter. feeling are fatal-mxmtoon & coyote theory-this is the side of paradise


	3. Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry this took so long I did warn you guys of the consequences of reading this. But what I am sorry about is the fact that if this story feels a little rushed that's because It kinda is and only because as I'm writing a chapter I'll have an idea of what I want to do for the next and then I'll try and hurry up with the one I'm on just to get to the next to get to the idea. It's a flaw that I know that I have and I'm trying to work on it so that it doesn't interfere with the reading experience k bye enjoy.

“So how was your little ride around town yesterday?” mom asked from the living room. “It was okay, you were right though about having a lot to do here,” I responded, taking the last bite of my cereal. “See? don’t you just love it here and I heard that it’s even more beautiful looking when it’s wintertime, Luckily that’s just around the corner.`` “yeah, it has really pretty in the shopping area.`` “Oh! Speaking of shopping I need you to come with me to help me pick out some furniture.”

I put my bowl in the kitchen sink before moving to the living room. “Why do I need to go with you?`` “Because I said so, and because you and I need a real bed to sleep on and I don’t need you complaining about how the bed I give you will give you back problems now go upstairs and get dressed.” I huffed to myself and went to my room to pick out some clothes. When I was done I looked out the window and saw that guy again walking to school. Yesterday when I went out I saw the way I had to go to get to school.

When I saw the building it looked pretty small so at least I won’t have to deal with a lot of people when I get there. I looked at the time on my phone, it was 8:35 and it was times like this where I liked being out of school. But I guess that wouldn’t last long since I have three more days till I go back to school and on a Monday of all days to go back. However, I just started to make my way to the bathroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth to distract me from the inevitable hell that I have to go through when I go back to school. Just as soon as I was done I made my way downstairs where she was waiting by the front door.

“You all ready to go?`` “Yeah, we can go now.” So we both got into the car and both decided to go to the mattress shop first. Not much was going on when we stepped into the store but I guess not many people would be in a mattress store, in the morning, on a Friday in the first please now, would they. Ma and I then walked around for a few minutes looking and sitting down on some of the beds before eventually, we both split up going our own ways. I was walking around and feeling some of the beds when I saw a little bump in the covers of one of them.

I got closer to the bed but stopped when I heard soft giggling. So I held my breath and quickly whipped back the covers and saw a little kid. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a red and white shirt. We just stared at each other for a second or two in shock of the other presence. “What are you doing?! You’re gonna give away my hiding-” “FOUND YOU TOMMY!” Said a little girl running our way. 

She had dirty blonde hair like the other one but she was wearing blue overalls and a red hoodie. Her eyes were also a green color not blue like his. She also had a little white smiley face drawn on the side of her cheek. “Drista no that wasn’t fair, you only found me because of this cunt” he said pointing to me. “I’m sorry?! How old are you, you little shit?`` “I’m 7 and you just made me lose hide and seek with my sister.” 

He then got off of the bed. He looked like he was about to say something again however his name was being called at the other end of the store. So he left with his sister not before turning around and sticking out his tongue at me and I did the same action back. Not one of my more prouder moments in life but I can’t say I really regretted it. I made my way to my mother to tell her I wanted to leave to go to another store soon. 

When she found the bed she 100% wanted (after saying that for about 12 other ones) we went up to the counter, paid for what we wanted, and planned to get them both delivered to our house later that afternoon. We walked to the next furniture shop because all of the stores were kinda together so we didn’t need to use the car. As we walked there we talked about what type of things and how many we wanted to get for the house that she could afford at the moment. When we walked into this store It had a lot more people in it than the other store but I guess more people do need lamps and table sits then they do need a mattress. We walked together this time looking at everything and trying to remember what we did and did not need. 

By the time we were done looking around, we had walked up to the counter and pre-ordered about 2 mini tables, a couch, and a t.v that we were going to pick up tomorrow morning. So we then headed to the car and got started on what I thought was our way back home. I was looking at my phone most of the ride so I didn’t notice until we were outside of the grocery store that we weren’t on the route to home. “Wait what are we doing at the grocery store?`` “Well, we both need to eat something for the week now don’t we?” I sighed. “I feel like you just wanted me to come with you now just so you didn’t have to get groceries all by yourself.``

“But the real question is rather or not it worked, wouldn’t you say?” We both let out a quick little chuckle before heading inside together. In sync, we both got the things we both liked without going overboard the budget we set for today. Then we finally made our way home. It wasn't a long ride but it was a long enough ride to have a nice decent conversation on the way there. When we got back it was around 1 p.m. While I made my way out of the car I saw that the boy was back from school but he had a smaller person jumping around him.

I just assumed it was a family member. While I guess I now know the school hours. “Just go up and talk to him if you are going to be staring that hard.” I just ended up jumping as I heard her voice right next to me. I didn’t even hear her getting out of her side of the car.

“What no, now why would I want to go and do that for.” She just looked at me for a second or two with a poker face. “Because you are clearly interested in the guy in some shape or form enough to stare at him for so long.” I just blushed and looked at the floor. “Can you maybe not try and hook me up with literally everyone who walks in my field of vision, please.” 

I just see her smile and roll her eyes at me from in the corner of my eyes. “I’ll stop when you finally find yourself a significant other for a change.” I let out a breath of air a month before I started helping her with the groceries. We both were taking four bags in at a time and so it only took two rounds to the car to get everything out, when we were done bringing everything in I helped her put up some of the groceries then I went upstairs to get my room ready for when the people came with the bed later in the day. So I deflated the blow-up mattress and folded up the covers and sheets putting them in the corner of the room next to the guitar. 

I then sat on my phone and started going on Twitter. If there was one thing that I liked about this house it was the wifi bill was one of the first bills that Ma paid for when getting the house. Soon after I had put my phone down the doorbell rang throughout the house. So I got up and went downstairs and saw Ma talking to one of the guys with the mattresses. I went up to her just as the mover walked away. 

“Okay so they are going to bring the beds into the house but we are going to have to bring them upstairs ourselves.” I groaned loudly. “We also have to build the bed stands by ourselves.” I groaned a little louder as she just laughed at me. We walked outside and saw both of the movers opening a truck and getting the bed stands out first. 

Next getting out the beds and moving them into the living room and going back to get the other one. While we were just standing there looking and trying not to get in their way. But soon after they were done we thanked them and they left, leaving us to go back into the house. she then smiled and said “....We could probably knock this out in 20 mins I bet.`` “We are not even going to make it up the stairs.``

“Oh you are such a pessimist-`` “I’m a realist, thank you very much.” She just rolled her eyes and started to find the best spot to grab hold of the bed. “You’re a nihilist is what you are.” she muttered before finally just going for it and started to pick up the bed turning it onto its side. “Woah! Woah! Careful Ma you’ll hurt yourself.” 

I grabbed the other side of the bed helping her turn it to its side. She suddenly peaked her head out from the side of the bed and smiled at me once more. “Let’s get this show on this road then shall we.” I sighed before I started pulling the bed in the direction of the stairs. When we got the first one up the stairs. (which took two or three ties to get it at the right angle.) 

We both knew it was going to take forever to take the other one into my room. So together we started working on putting her bed stand together upstairs. When that was done and we put her bed on the stand but we both dreaded having to go back downstairs to get my bed. But in the end, we both knew what we had to do and went downstairs. When we both got a good grip on the bed, We pulled it up and sled it towards the bottom of the stairs and made our way back up slowly and carefully making our way up towards my room. 

I decided the best place for the bed to be for the time being until we set up the stand for it would be in front of the closet but when it was done I wanted to put it in the corner next to the window. I sat down on the floor and sighed just for a moment taking a breath and just looking at everything in the room. The sun was starting to set as the sky was a bluey orange color but it was only about 3:40 ish. It may have been fall time but the leaves on the trees we're just starting to turn for this town. Not that it was the middle of fall more like the start of it but it was a little weird since when we were in the city pretty much every other tree was about one-third of the way done with turning already.

Mom then came through the door with the last of the stuff to help with the stand when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get the door.” I said getting up and making my way down the stairs. I opened the door and saw that boy again only this time he was carrying a basket of something I couldn’t tell what it was because it had a large napkin over it. “Oh umm, I didn’t actually think someone would answer the door.``

“What would have made you think that?" I asked. He then looked down at the ground a little embarrassed blushing a little. A confused smile made its way to my face. “Well, new neighbors never really open the doors to other neighbors around here until they have settled down so that they can invite them to sit down and things.” I guess that does make sense if you want to get to know a person they should have a place to sit at LEAST. 

“Anyway I was just here because my mom thought it would be a good idea to bring over some things from the bakery.`` “you own a bakery?!`` “well more or less my step-father owns the bakery but yeah I guess you could say that.” He smiled brightly at me and it was just then that I noticed how pretty his green eyes were. For a second I almost thought he had central heterochromia because his eyes in the center near the pupil were so light and the ring around it was a really dark green compared to the lime green color in the middle. “Umm thanks for the basket``

“oh yeah here you go.” he passed me the basket then waved before making his way across the street. I let go of the breath I didn’t know I was holding as I watched him go inside before going back inside myself. “Who was at the door?” Mom asked as she walked down the stairs. “It was that guy from across the street, he gave us a couple of stuff from his “father” Bakery.”

I replied as I put the basket on the kitchen island. “Oh! well then open it up and see what we got.” She formerly lifted up the napkin and it revealed a lot of muffins, pound cake, and brownies, and a little note. She next picked up the note and started to read it out loud. “Welcome to the neighborhood. I hope you enjoy the baked pastries from the bakery we owned not far from here. Hope you can stop by and we can have a chat. P.s there are no nuts in this If you may have allergies. Huh?...well that was nice of them to do.” she then reached into the basket and grabbed a piece of pound cake “doesn't taste bad either.” 

she said after finishing. “ try one, it's pretty good.” I hesitantly reached into the basket and pulled out a brownie to taste it. she was right it wasn't bad at all it was actually really good. “ yeah you're right it's not bad at all.``

“ see you need to learn to trust my instincts, pumpkin.” I just sighed and had one more brownie before heading upstairs and trying to finish the bed set. So when I did get done I put on my shoes back on and walked into Ma’s room and saw her looking in her closet. “ hey Ma, what are you looking for?” She jumped at the sound of my voice. “Oh, nothing just trying to see where I should put everything in my closet?” She sounded a little unsure of herself but I didn't pay any noticeable attention to it.

“Okay I’m about to go look more around town, is that okay?” I asked, she thought about it for a second before granting me permission. So I just shrugged off her weird behavior and made my way to the garage. It didn’t come with a remote so we couldn't open it close at will. So for now it's just a place where we keep the unfolded boxes until garbage people come and where I keep my bike. So I just grabbed it and made my way to the front door and took off towards the middle area of the town.

When I got there I got off my bike and started walking around when I saw a large park area. I was about to walk in when I heard someone shouting my name. I looked around then I saw wilbur and two other people walking with him. One had long and very light pink hair put into a little ponytail and was wearing a red jumpsuit with little crowns and pigs on it and the other was blond, and had a white and green striped fishing cap, and was wearing a white shirt with a black sweater. He had a little bit of peach fuzz on his chin. “Zak, nice to see you again.” 

Wilbur said and it was just now that I noticed that he didn’t have on his glasses this time and that he was carrying something in a brown paper bag. “Oh umm hey wilbur” I smiled back at him. “Hey, how are you?`` “Oh I’m good...and yourself?`` “I’m doing pretty good, Oh! You haven’t met these two yet have you?” he asked me and I just shook my head no. “Well” He pointed to the pinked hair guy first. “This is technoblade and this is my dad philza, guys this is zak….wait a minute, do you also have a nickname that you go by or is zak okay?” I just looked down at the ground and thought for a moment before looking back up. 

“You can call me Skeppy I guess`` “We actually have to go but it was nice to meet you skeppy.” The philza guy said with a nice smile they all waved and left. I then sighed and looked at the sky. Seeing how it was getting pretty late I started thinking about how frightened mom would be if I came back home late so I just got back onto my bike and started my way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The song that helped influence the chapter, another one of those days-cavetown)So this was a chapter that I procrastinated against a lot for some odd reason. Also when coming up for what to put in the basket that bbh gave to skeppy I asked my father to randomly name food that would be in a bakery and when he asked why I just said it was for Culinary (a class that I have in real life) only because he doesn't know that I write fanfic's, he has no problem with them and knew what they are but I just didn't want to get into the reason why I myself was writing one.


	4. Badboyhalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took it a little slower this time to have it not as rushed but anyway hope you like. enjoy :)

I walked into my house and I shut the door. As I did I put my back against the door and letting out a flustered breath I didn’t know that I was holding in. I didn’t think anyone was going to open up the door and I especially didn’t aspect for….God, I was so wrapped up in trying not to seem like an idiot I forgot to ask for his name. I loudly groaned in frustration. “Hun is that you?” I took in a few breaths trying to clear my head before answering.

“Yeah I’m back” I replied as I made my way into the living room. Mom was sitting on the couch on her laptop and dad was on the floor next to the table looking at new recipes he wanted to try out. I just sat down on the couch next to her and sighed. “You okay? You seem like you're having a bad day.” Dad asked, pushing up his glasses with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m okay-`` “Honey you know it’s not okay to lie to your parents like that.” Mom said jumping into the conversation. “I’m not lying though-`` “oh please your face is really red, I bet you saw a nice looking girl or something.” The room was then filled with an awkward silence at dad's comment. “Oh, I’m sorry Bud, I meant boy, you’ve probably seen a pretty boy”. 

I put a reassuring smile on my face at his correction. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that I came out as gay a few months prior and I understand that. Mom wasn’t really shocked when I came out since she has been with me longer and has picked up on a lot more of the hints about it than he did. Now was he shocked about it.Yes, was he in Denial about it for a week or two.

Yes, but did he get over it.Yes, and that’s what matters. The fact that he’s trying to understand me and not trying to push me away. I wish my real dad was alive to know but he died before I ever got the chance to do so. I let out a sigh and buried my face in my hands. “I did but he has nothing to do with this, It’s the fact that I’m a dum-dum and didn’t even get his name.” 

Mom then let out a ‘hmm’ before pulling my hand down from my face and making me look at her. “Look, since he lives around the area you two are most likely going to go to the same school, and even if he doesn’t, the guy is still across the street so you could just go there and ask to hang out sometime.” I looked her in her eyes and smiled at her. “I _guess_ I could do that.” She and I then let out a little chuckle at the other.

I then slipped my hands from hers as I started to stand up from off the couch and made my way upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and looked out of the window. I could see most of the block from my window and it was always a nice and calming view when looking out of it. I then got up and got my laptop and headphones from my desk and started playing some Minecraft in the meantime. About one or two hours into the game I shut off my laptop and put it next to me.

I sighed and looked out the window. The game was never really as fun as it was without my online friends but the timezones always got in the way of when we could all play with one another. As I looked through the window and I saw….god, I’m still not over the fact that I didn’t even get the guy's name before I left. I then got up from my bed and got my new book I got yesterday after work, making my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw Tubbo sitting at the table with his headphones in working on his art project.

He then looked up at me and took them out of his ears. “Oh bad, did you find any more facts about bees?” I smiled. Tubbo wasn’t really one for insects but if there was one he liked, it was always bees for some odd reason. “Why yes I did, I found out that Apis cerana bees colonies can consist of up to 34,000 bees.” when I said that I could see his eyes just light up with curiosity and intrigue, wanting to learn more.

“That’s so many!! I wonder how big the hives have to be to contain that many.” I just nodded in response to his comment and sat down next to him. “So how is the art project coming along?`` “It's pretty okay, I’m not really all that good at drawing things but mother dearest said that I could go over to Tommy’s place to spend the night later if I get to a far enough point because it’s not due for another few days.” I gave him a little ‘you got this’ pat on the back and walked back into the living room. Mom wasn’t there but dad was and he was looking a little stressed just sitting on the couch with his head resting on his forearms.

“You okay dad?” I ask and as soon as I did his head lifted up. “Yeah I’m fine, just worried about what I think I should switch out on the menu for others.” He said with a sad smile on his face. I sat down on the couch next to him and looked over at everything on the table below. It honestly looked like a big mess but I obviously wasn't about to say that out loud as he was already in a not so good mood.

“Okay what if you get rid of the brioche and brown bread and instead trade them in for strawberry orange muffins and sour cherry chocolate chunk muffins.” I offered the idea up. He then looked at me and smiled gently. “That's actually a really good idea.” He chuckled to himself and started moving things around on the table. When he was done he smiled brightly looking at what he had done and adjusted his glasses on his face. 

“Thank you for the input bud that helped out a lot.” I just smiled back and said ‘no problem’ getting up from off of the couch and making my way to the hallway. “Wait!” I stopped and looked back at him. “It’s just...I’m sorry about earlier if my comment upset you….” He looked really distressed and nervous as he said it. Almost like he was searching for my approval of the apology he made. 

But I just gave a low lidded smile and a small ‘it’s fine’ mention to the matter before going back to my room to lie down on my bed. I heard my door being nudged open and when I looked at the door it turned out to just be rat sniffing around the room. I then sat up and picked her up into my arms. She was a little confused at first but calmed down rather quickly after a second or two and we both kinda just sat there for a while. I petted her in my arms. I soon stopped and she hopped out of my arms and onto the bed. 

I sighed and headed to Mom’s room. Honestly, I was just bored and needed something to do to keep my attention for more than an hour at a time. As soon as I got up to the door I knocked and waited for her to answer. When I got one, I opened the door and saw that she had her work outfit on. It was nothing big, just a women’s pants suit with a big overcoat and some heels. Her long hair and glasses are what pulled the outfit together though. She had contacts and would normally only wear her glasses when she's in a rush.

“Oh, hun just the person I wanted to see.” She said walking up to me. “What is it?” I asked. “Can you walk with Tubbo to his little friend’s place? Something came up at the office last minute and I need to take care of it asap-`` “Mom it’s okay I’ll take care of it, just get to work safely please.” She smiled and walked up to me and I smiled back at her. She cupped both my face with both of her hands and kissed my forehead. 

“I knew I could count on you, now be safe sweetheart.” I just watched her as she then graded her purse and her laptop case later walked out of the room. I stood there for a moment or two just looking at the opened door in the quiet room. I don’t know what I was thinking about but I know I had to be thinking of something dark yet important because when Tubbo called my name pulling me out of my thoughts I felt a wave of distress and weariness mixed with nervousness flow through my system when I forgot about it. “Bad, you okay?” Tubbo then walked further into the room putting a hand on my arm. 

“Yeah I’m okay Tubbo.” I saw he had all of his things on already, and he must have been looking for me to see if I was ready. “You sure you okay?`` “yeah, let me just go put my shoes on and get rats leash” I smiled at him, but I could til that it didn’t convince him. But before he could ask me again if I was okay I walked out of the room and into my own. I then got my coat on and looked around my room for getting the leash, putting it on rat. 

I looked outside my window and I saw that it was raining a little and that it was also really dark outside. I sighed and got an umbrella from the hallway closet and went downstairs with rat by my side. Tubbo was waiting for me by the front door with his backpack over his shoulder. I took out my phone and saw that mom had texted me the address to Tubbos friend. “You got everything you need?`` “yeah I checked my bag twice before you got down here.”

He smiled and I smiled back, I checked my pocket for the keys and we both walked out of the house. As we walked to the house we talked for a bit about random things that happened to us that week. But all nice things must come to an end as the house then came into view. We next walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. We heard loud ‘coming!’ from the other side of the door and after waiting for a second someone opened the door.

“Dream?-`` “Darryl?-” We both said to each other cutting the other off. “Bad, do you knew him?” But I didn't answer since dream and I were both in this weird staring eye contest before I snapped out of it. “I...yeah me and him go to the same school.” “umm yeah you could go up into Tommy’s room upstairs.” Dream said moving out of the way for him to go into the house. 

Tubbo just looked up at me and dream for a moment before leaving and telling me ‘bye’. “...Bad?” “It’s a nickname.” I answered looking at the ground eyeing rat sit down at my feet looking up at me. More awkwardness than good came out of me just standing there so I just nodded at him as a goodbye and started to make my way back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Haha sleep schedule go brrrr) Songs that helped influence the chapter are cynical fairytale by egg, haha sorry I fell asleep by egg


	5. Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unus annus is gone boys F's in the chat. Also never aspect a chapter this long again from me anytime soon, I honestly don't even know how it got this long but it took forever

I wake up to the sound of silence filling my ears. Instinctively I sat up in a groggy state of mind with my eyes still closed and just sat there for a moment or two just looking at the darkness; I then patted my bed to look for my phone blindly. But when I couldn’t feel it on the bed so, in turn, I opened my eyes and I saw that it was on the floor charged up in the wall. Too lazy to get up I tried to reach over my bed to try and get it, only to end up falling on the floor bringing all of my covers down with me. 

I just let out a loud and hefty sigh to myself before grabbing my phone and turning it on. It was 8:40 a.m. I just lied the phone on my chest looked up at the ceiling before turning my phone back on and looked at the date. It was Monday...Fuck. Before I knew it I was standing on my feet trying to get my thought process together and failing a little due to the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Okay, think it’s Monday meaning school, and that I was supposed to be up an hour ago to get ready and be out the door by now. Wait. Where's mom? She would have woken me up by now. 

I then raced to her room opening the door to see that she wasn’t in her room. I panicked for a moment before remembering that she said she was gonna have to get up early for work today. With a sigh of relief, I lean my head on the doorway. Before remembering that I’m late for my first day of school and rush back into my own room looking for some clothes to wear. I picked out a simple white t-shirt with dark blue mom jeans, black and white checkered vans, plain white socks, and a sea blue jacket and beanie with a little funny face on it to cover up some of the bed hair that I didn’t have time to deal with. I cuffed the end of my jeans ( Obviously ) and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth as quickly and thoroughly as possible. Before getting my backpack and going downstairs into the kitchen, I saw a note on the fridge. So I walked over to pick it up.  


_Hey hun sorry that I couldn’t send you off on your first day of school but just wanted to tell you to have a nice day at school, don’t get into any fights, and that I love you :) xoxo P.S I left your schedule on the counter DON’T FORGET IT PLEASE_

I smiled at the note in my hands, pocketing it and getting the schedule from off of the counter before going into the garage to grab my bike. When I got outside I sighed to no one but myself looking at the sky. Time really does fly fast when you’re having fun. It felt like almost yesterday that it was Saturday but here it is Monday and I’m going back to public school, something I didn’t think I’ll see again till I went to college. I shook away the thought before I could get any further and got on my bike making my way to school. 

When I came towards the bridge I slowed down just a tidbit. It was a pretty sight to look at no matter how late I was. I thought about stopping in the middle to just take in everything but decided against it. Because I mean it WAS my first day I’ll at least wait till the school gets to know me first before I start showing up late to class on purpose. I chuckled to myself as I made my way to the end. 

My smile so dipping to a frown as I saw the school start coming into view. So when I stopped in front of the school I just sighed and frowned a little more. About two or three kids were going into the school at a time but I knew there were a lot more of them already in the school. I then heard the loud bell ring throughout the school. I sighed again before locking up my bike on the bike post and walking into the building. 

The school was small and there weren’t that many kids but it still looked pretty hectic when I walked in. I pulled out my schedule from my jacket pocket and looked at what classes I had first. (AP) Biology was my first class of the day so I guessed it was on the second floor because it was in room 215. So I started making my way up a random flight of stairs and turned a corner and saw the room. I just hope that it’ll be as easy to find all of my other classes later on.

I held in my breath and went into the classroom. A lot of seats at the tables in the classroom were filled already. I looked around until I saw a familiar-looking face in the back row at a table by the window. He looked back at me with a bit of a surprised look on his face, it looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue Instead; looking back at the book he was reading. I smiled to myself before walking up to the teacher. 

“Why, hello there! I haven’t seen your face around here, You must be new.” The teacher said with a smile on her face. She talked really southern for some reason but I chose not to bring it up. “Umm yes I am new, do you have any idea on where I should sit by any chance?” She did the little thinking humming noise before standing up. “You know what before I do that? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?`` “no, but thank you for asking,” I said with a smile on my face. 

She nodded then the bell rang again. I looked over and the only ones standing up were me and her at the front. I didn’t notice but nervously I started out of habit biting on my finger. It wasn’t until I looked over that I realized she was telling the class about me being new. She looked back at me and I just took that as a cue to sit somewhere.

I just walked to the back row and sat next to….now that I think about it I never really got his name. Well, whatever his name was he closed his book and put it in his bag as soon as I walked over. I just sighed crossing my arms and putting my head on the table looking up at the broad for a minute, Tuning her out as she talked about whatever she was talking about, most likely something dealing with the science behind the human body or whatever. I looked over at the guy next to me and saw him looking back at me. He flusteredly looked at the broad from being caught. 

I then stopped looking at his face and started looking at his folder. It was red with little muffins drawn on it in markers with the word ‘badboyhalo’ written in the middle of it. “Badboyhalo?” I whisper to myself. “What?” He then whipped his head over to me. “On the folder.” I pointed. “It says badboyhalo.`` “Oh...” he blushed some more looking at it before turning it over. “It’s just a nickname, you don’t have to worry about it.`` “...well I could tell you my nickname if it makes you feel better.” 

I offered sitting up in my seat. He then looked down at his hands as if he was thinking about it. “Umm sure, I guess you could do that.” He looked back at me, green eyes sparkling with what a glimpse I could call hope in his eyes. “You can call me skeppy if you want.`` “...Okay then.” He said with a soft smile on his face. 

We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two just listening to the teacher. She next walked over to her desk and started passing out a worksheet for all of us to work on. I knocked it out pretty fast. Mainly because it was stuff I already learned about from when I was homeschooled but it was nice to be refreshed about my biology I guess. Bad on the other hand was jumping every other problem on the ones he didn’t know but he was still going pretty fast nonetheless. 

I looked at everyone else and looked at the funny cast of characters we had in the room. Only a few people caught my eye though. For instance, someone was wearing a bright lime green crop top sweatshirt with a black turtleneck in the front of the classroom, they also had dirty blond hair; the guy next to him was dark-haired ginger and had on a black jacket from what I could tell from the back of the class. Then there was the guy next to us. He was trying to balance a pen on the tip of his nose. He had black hair and a baseball cap on backward, a jean jacket, and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a big pug in the middle of it. 

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder when I looked up it was bad. “Hey, so I was wondering if you would let me take a look at your Schedule, just to see if we have any more classes with each other.” He said with a small shy smile on his face. I then reached into my pocket and gave it to him. His eyes suddenly fastly glaze over the sheet of paper. “Wow you have one more AP class than me, but it looks like we have three classes with each other plus lunch so I guess that makes four classes overall.” He said. 

I just nodded and smiled at what he was saying, giving him all of my attention. “Oh, how would you like to sit at lunch with me? if you have nowhere else to sit that is.” And to be honest he had this weird glow about him as he got excited about us sitting together at lunch. “Umm sure why not.” And as soon as the words left my mouth he was practically glistening with childish glee in his eyes.

Then the bell rang and people started making their way to the hallway. “Okay then see you in the fourth period. He said standing up at making his way out of the door. I sighed grabbing my schedule paper, I handed in the work I did before leaving the classroom as well. I walked downstairs looking around before bumping into someone. “Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

I apologize to the person on the floor. She just muttered angrily to herself and huffed at me. “Wait before you leave can you show me where room A103 is?” I asked but she just rolled her eyes at me. “The only reason I’m taking you is that I can use that as an excuse for showing up late for my own class...follow me I guess.” She then started to walk in the opposite direction I was going before.

I can feel the irritation roll off her in waves as we walked to my class. Now really looking at her, she kind of looked a lot like bad. Except she was a strawberry blonde and her eyes were a darker green than his. She had seeing glasses over her head and was wearing red and black just like him. But If it wasn’t for her dark demeanor and hair color I probably would have thought they were one in the same person or twins or something. 

“Okay we’re here.” she said walking up the classroom door. “Thank you.” She sighed heavily as a response. “Yeah whatever loser.” She turned away before saying anything else leaving me by the front door. 

I looked at the hallway and barely anyone it's all there so I walked into the classroom. Just like the first-class mostly everyone was already at a seat. So I walked up to the teacher. “Umm hello I’m new here and I'm wondering if-`` “Oh you’re the new kid, we'll stand at the front for a second and I’ll introduce you to the class.” He started rudely interrupting me. 

I gave a small ‘okay’ before leaning on the board behind me looking at the ground. I folded my arms trying to keep my hands away from my face so that I don't end up nervously biting my fingertips. But soon failed as I heard the bell ring a second later and everyone took their seats but me. The teacher then stood up from his seat standing right next to me putting his hand on my shoulders. “Okay. class, we have a new student here with us today so I want you all to be on your best behavior for him today. Why don’t you tell us more about yourself starting with our name and then other things yeah?” He smiled at me and I know that he had good intentions behind this all but he clearly wasn’t sensing my distress. “I umm…” I looked at the ground biting my fingers just a little harder. “Why don’t you take your fingers out of our mouth so that we can hear you better plus a lot of germs are on your hands and you don’t want that all in your mouth.” Okay at this point I couldn't tell if he was generally trying to embarrass me or if he was that ignorant. “S-sorry I have a mild case of dermatophagia, at least that's what my doctors say.``

“Well get on with it then.” he said, rushing me a bit. I put my hands by my hips at my side. “Okay well, umm. My name is Zak and I moved here from the city with my mom a few days ago. I was homeschool for a little bit of my freshman year, all of my sophomore year, and most of this year also. Like I said before I have a mild case of dermatophagia but it only really shows when I’m anxious about something. It came from...personal.reasons but I’m getting over it overall.” I looked up at the teacher looking for approval but in return, he just gave me a ‘why the fuck are you looking at me?’ type of face. “Do you want me to sit down or something?`` `Yeah, why don’t you go sit over there?” He said with what I knew was at this point was a fake smile at someone sitting by themself in the middle row

. I just nodded and sat down next to the guy he pointed at. I sighed as soon as I sat down and started zoning out and doodling things on a scrap sheet of paper that I got out of my bookbag. Drawing random lines at this point a random piece of balled up paper hit me in my face landing on my desk. It said that my name was stupid and basic, to say the least. But as I looked at the note I felt my eye go dark a bit, so I crushed up the note and put it to the side. 

I sat up straight in my seat and looked around the class. But everyone was either looking at the board or not looking suspicious or out of place to point out who threw the note. So I ended up sighing heavily looking at the desk. I was not ready to start going back to being bullied. I-I just couldn’t. Hell, that was one of the reasons why I started getting into fights, why I lost all of my friends before, why mom had to work more, and- “hey” I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was the guy next to me. 

“You okay? You look a little….out of it.`` “Yeah I’m okay just...my name is apparently too boring for this class.” I dryly chuckled, it was just that I noticed that he was wearing a little bit of makeup, nothing big, just some blush and some red lipstick. “Dude, your name is okay, a little generic but fine don’t worry about it,” he said joking a little at the end of his sentence, making me laugh a little. “Alright, what’s your name then?” he formerly smiled at me. 

“Finn`` “And you say that my name is generic.” We had a quick laugh about it before the teacher told us to stop talking and we apologized for being loud. I paid a little more attention to his...they?...(I probably should ask for their pronouns before) outfit. They were wearing a black sweatshirt with pink sleeves with the word Rose on one side and Finn on the other, with some black jeans and some black converses with roses on them and beanie also covering up most of their hair. It looked nice. 

I sighed to myself with nothing but relief as a lot of my anxiety went down by a lot just by joking with the guy. I went back to drawing random things on the back of the sheet of paper because the other side got full of not really good drawings. But after what felt like forever the bell finally decided to ring. I got out my schedule and many others got up and started making their way towards the door. I had Latin then after that, I had AP English.

I had Latin in freshman year but when I was homeschooled we never really touched on the subject a lot. I mean don’t get me wrong I can read Latin pretty well but speaking was a totally different ball game on its own. Just I sighed and started making my way to...wherever I don’t really know the signs were really confusing. One minute a sign will say 124 and in that same minute another sign will say 146, but I didn’t give up, and next with a right turn I finally made it even if I was a few minutes late to class. When I walked in everyone stared at me before going back to doing whatever they were doing before I got there.

The teacher suddenly walked over to me. “Can I help you?” she asked, folding her arms. “Oh yes, my name is Zak and I'm new to the school and I just so happen to be in your class,” I explained smiling tiredly from all of the walking done some far today. “Oh you’re my new student.” she then smiled brightly at me. “Come in we were just about to come together on some of the problems for the worksheet we were working on.” 

She told me to follow her as she walked over to her desk handing me a worksheet. She next looked over at her class, frowning her eyebrows a bit as she looked over where I should sit. “Okay, George, can you come here please for a second.” ‘George’ sighed then got up from his seat. He was wearing a long white sweater and a blue shirt with a red rectangle with the numbers 404 on it.

He was also wearing some glasses on the top of his head. “Yes, Miss Leo?`` “Hi yes, I was wondering if you mind that I let Zak here sit at your table.” He then shrugged shoulders. “As long as he can deal with the stupidity of Alex,” he said pointing to the guy back at his table. 

The Alex guy he was referring to was looking at him pretty intensely, not in like an ‘I’m gonna fight you’ type of way but more in like an ‘I’ll show you’ type of way. And he was wearing a beanie and button-up shirt. The teacher then sighed, muttering some Latin under her breath. I wasn't amazing at differentiating words in Latin but I knew those weren't kind words. George and Imade our way to the table and sat down. 

“George, Why would you say that, I am not stupid.`` “Quackity what do you mean you're not stupid?! When I tried to propose an idea to you, you stopped me mid-sentence and said ‘I do’`` “ I'm lonely and got excited.`` “Don’t you have a thing going on with Schlatt.`` “We are an on-again, off-again thing and you know that.” George just rolled his eyes at the notion. 

Picking up his pencil and writing on the worksheet. “Just get your work done, I don’t have time for your boy problems.`` “HA! That's really funny considering you are literally in a love triangle with dream and ninja.” George stopped writing blushing profusely. “I’m am not in a love triangle with dream and fundy.`` “ Really because I’m press X for doubt.” George and ‘Quackity’ then flipped each other off simultaneously.

I just softly giggled to myself. I could tell that this class was going to be a lot different from the other class. Quackity looked at me probably after forgetting that I was even there. “Sorry for the rude Introduction brought up by my friend here.” He then stuck out his hand towards me. 

“Hi I’m Alex but people call me Quackity-`` “or a stupid idiot,” George said butting in earning him a smack on the back of the head. I just laughed some more. “I’m zak but call me skeppy” I reached over and shook his hand. The bell then rang and people were leaving the teacher was telling people that what they didn’t do was homework. Quackity and George both said their goodbyes as they made their way out of the classroom and I soon following after.

I sighed walking up the next and last flight of stairs on the third floor when someone bumped into me. “I’m sorry-wait skeppy?” When I looked over and saw Wilbur. “Oh you go to this school Wilbur?`` “yes I’m a senior here actually, is how's your first day? I haven’t seen you already here till now`` “yeah today is my first day and why are the signs so...confusing” He chuckled at the notion. “Yeah I get it when I first got here in freshman year I got lost quite a lot actually, I could show you where to go if you need.`` “yes, that would be amazing if you did.” He smiled and laughed some more.

I showed him my schedule for a second then we got set on our way. “So how is it?`` “What?`` “the school, how do you like your time here so far.” I paused for a minute to think about it. “It’s been pretty okay so far.`` “That's good, So all you have to do now is walk down to the end of this hallway and the class should be right there, I have to go to my class so I can’t walk with you but it was nice seeing you again.” He smiled again before walking away.

I waved at him and started walking down the hall as he said. I saw bad standing in front of the door before he noticed me also as I walked over to him. “Why are you just standing here in front of the door?'' “Oh I just wanted to make sure you got here on time, I was going to walk with you from your other class to here but I forgot what class you had before that.” He smiled softly at me. I couldn’t help but smile back. “You didn’t have to do that`` "I know what I wanted to.” He blushed while playing with the cuffs of his jacket. 

The hood had little devil horns on it but I couldn’t for the life of me picture him in my mind as a demon. He was way too soft-spoken and nice to be any type of demon let alone an intimidating one. I put my hand on his shoulder as we walked into the classroom as the bell rang. Bad went and sat down in his normal seat and I went up to the teacher’s desk to introduce myself to him when he told me to pick a seat I went and immediately sat down by bad. “So how did you like Mr.Kall?`` “oh so that was his name, that kinda went in one ear and out of the other-ow! Why did you hit me for.” Bad then puffed out his cheeks a little in anger. 

“You shouldn’t tune people out when you’re introducing yourself it's always good to make a great first impression of yourself.” I just smiled trying to hold in a laugh at the fact he looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks like that. “Okay, you know what you're right when you're right.” He then looked down from me at the desk before looking back at me with a determined face. “Yeah, I am right aren't I?” I just nodded and rolled my eyes in agreement not wanting to take away his joy. 

He was like a puppy weirdly. Just happy about everything and wanting to please everyone while forgetting that he needs some credit from time to time also. It was enticing to see in the way. The class was pretty good, better than most of the other classes anyway. Somehow Mr. Kall's personality and the way he did things made you learn more about literature. 

So when the class was over it kinda made me sad, but that could just be because gym was the next class. I sighed as bad and I walked out of the classroom to the next one. “You okay skeppy?`` “yeah just tired from all of the walking that I have been doing today.`` “well at least we got lunch after this so you can take a nice long break then.” He said, trying to cheer me up. 

I sighed again, taking what I can get as an attempt to make the gym seem exciting. When we walked into the gym, Bad told me were the most likely place the gym teacher would be and took off towards the boys' locker room. I walked into the office and saw her at the desk with a clipboard in hand. “Hi, are you the gym teacher for this period right?” She looked up from what she was doing to look at me. “Yes I am and you are?`` “I’m your new student for this class umm Zak.” She looked back at her clipboard looking through some pages then looking back at me.

“Okay well did you pay for a uniform already?`` “I wasn’t aware I had to do that.” she's huffed pinching the brim of her nose. “Okay well I’ll have to give you a loaner uniform.`` “A what?`` “This school has loaners uniforms for kids that A can’t pay for a uniform B loses or rip their uniform or C forgets to bring their original uniform for the day or in your case D didn’t know they had to pay to get one.” I just nodded as she talked, not wanting to put her in a bad mood (even though she already seems to be in one.) 

She next asked me for my size and gave me a uniform. “Go and get changed, the uniforms are washed every period so you don’t have to worry about anything.” I nodded some more, quickly getting out of there and went to the locker room. When I walked in not a lot of people were in there. So I just picked a random locker with no lock on it and quickly changed before quickly getting out of there.

I stopped and looked for bad (which in turn wasn’t really all that hard because he was one of the few people that was sitting by themselves on the bleachers.) “Hi, do you have a longer school uniform on skeppy?`` “Yeah,” I said looking around the room. “Oh, it’ll be a minute or two before the teacher comes out and tells us what to do.” I just nodded looking around at the other people in the room till my eyes landed on a familiar style of pink hair. Is that...god I forgot his name.

I can’t tell if it was him or not, I couldn’t see his face because he was facing away from me. “Skeppy?`` “huh?!” I wiped my head over to bad giving him all of my attention back. “What is it?`` “Why are you staring at techno and dream like that? Is there anything wrong with you too?” Techno that was his name. “AYE YO TECHNO!!” I shouted the room kinda then froze and looked at me before everyone looked at techno for his response. But all he did was slowly turn to look at me before giving a little nod in my direction as if to say 'hey' then went back to talking to the other person he was talking to. 

Then like magic the room started back up again. I looked over at bad and he just stared at me blushing madly but somehow still looked like he just saw a ghost get up and start dancing right in front of them. “What?`` “I-.. I mean you can’t just talk to techno, one of the most popular people here in this class, and just turn back to me just to say ‘what?’`` “I didn’t know he was popular, Wilbur introduced me to him-`` “Your friends with WILBUR!?” Bad out of embarrassment covered up his mouth in a panic as everyone started to look at him. “Well I wouldn’t call us friends but I know the guy why?” Bad kinda just sighed at me for having to explain the situation to me. “Listen Wilbur, Dream, Techno, George, and Sapnap are pretty much the most well-known names in the school. Then there are people like Jschlitt, Quackity, Fundy, and Karl plus a few other names that I’m forgetting at the moment that are also pretty well known but the names I said before are the people you want to look out for.” 

I ‘hummed’ trying to process all of the things he was saying. “Well I’m not friends with them but I’ll help you talk-`` “What!?! skeppy are you crazy, you can’t just do things like that, It’s not how things work around here.`` “well how do things work around here?`` “You are ‘supposed’ to say in your group and not mix or else that would change the flow of things.” I didn’t really like that rule but then again this wasn’t really my place to say. I’m not from around here and people don’t know me, and they don’t need to know me as that crazy guy trying to go around 'fixing' this that was never broken in the first place. 

So I just huffed and nodded as the teacher came in and started to teach the class. By the time that class was over and me and bad were walking to the lunchroom and I was still out of breath from all of the running we did. When we got there I wanted water. I asked bad if he wanted anything to eat (since I was already going up to get something) and he said no. So I just shrugged and went and bought my water from the food line.

When I came back to the table two other people were also there with him. “Hey, bad?” He then looked up at me from the paper he was looking at. “Oh skeppy this is sapnap and Karl?`` “But I thought they were part of the popular group.`` “Well they are but....that’s beside the point come sit down next to me.” He smiled dodging the question. 

“Whoa bad you got a new friend?” The one with the bandana said. He was also wearing an all-black jogging suit with a white shirt with a fire sign on it. The other was wearing a black shirt with a multicolored sweatshirt on. “Yeah I’m new here, my name is skeppy nice to meet you,” I said reaching my hand over the table. “I’m Karl and this here is Sapnap” Karl said taking my hand shaking it. “Umm nice to meet you two.” I smiled at them then looked back at the bad. 

He looked pretty happy at the fact that all of us were meeting for the first time and in a way it made me happy. All lunch period we talked about school and things until the period was over. We all then said our goodbyes and left the cafeteria and I somehow made it to my last class on time, music. As soon as I walked into the classroom it gave off a real safe and at-home type of vibes. I walked up to the teacher with a smile on my face and told him that I was a new student in his class. 

He smiled and told me that this was a place for creativity and that with all of the things that my mother had told him that I would be able to catch up with the class in no time (not that I really needed any classes). “Skeppy, nice to see you again my friend.” I looked over and saw Wilbur again. He was sitting next to the guy I saw in the first period with that dream guy. “Umm hey, Wilbur it seems we keep meeting.” 

I said walking over to him. “It does, doesn’t it?” he laughed making me laugh as well. “Fundy have you met skeppy?`` “We actually have first period together but we haven’t been formally introduced, I’m fundy.” he waved at me. I waved back. “I’m skeppy.`` “well, it’s nice to see my furry son make new friends."

I let out a little giggle and sat down next to him and fundy. The class wasn’t bad at all but I was still happy to get out of the class just for the fact that I wanted to get out of school. When I got out of school I didn’t see bad again till I got out of the building but when I did he was going the other way from his house. I didn’t want to bother him so I just got on my bike and started my way to the bridge. This time I did stop when I got to the middle. 

I just sat there for a minute or to just look at the water. But I then got back on track and kept making my way home. I sighed and opened the door with the extra key that ma gave me and walked in. “Ma! Are you home?” when I got no response I just walked into the living room and saw her on the couch sleeping. I frowned a little at the sight and got a mini cover from off the side of the couch and laid it on her. But I smiled a bit when she smiled in her sleep as I patted her head. I then gave her a kiss on her head and went upstairs to do my homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, 100% don't look up the meaning of the name Amara because it 100% has nothing to do with the plot later on or anything I mean come on that would be ridiculous to even think about :). 
> 
> Songs that helped influence the chapter are **location** by Khalid, **prom queen** by beach bunny, **another one of those days** by cavetown, **Acacia** by BUMP THE CHICKEN (English cover by silver storm) <[can I just say that this song 100% has anime protagonist type vibes and that was what I was going for, for this chapter]


	6. Badboyhalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hi, hello!! So some time has passed since I last updated 0.0....yeah sorry about that, see what had happened was I would look at the time and be like "I should probably update" then I'll be like "I don't feel like it, I'll just do it tomorrow" and that kinda just kept happening til now...but yeah it's not like I'm going just cancel the fanfic randomly and not til you guys about it HAHAHAHahaha..Ha...ha..to soon?...yeah I thought so....anyway enjoy (that was a joke I'm not canceling the fanfic btw) ^.^

“I’m sorry but could you repeat what you said again?” Mr.Ralis asked while trying to feed the pups. It was always pretty Hackett when feeding the little guys. “I said that I made a new friend today at school with the new kid that lives across the street from me,” I replied, handing him the last dog bowl to fill and put into the crate. He then stopped and turned back towards me. “You. Made a friend?`` “Yeah, Is that so hard to believe or something?” He then turned away, finally filling it up and putting it into the crate for the last dog to eat. 

“Well…” He then sighed putting the dog food he had down on the ground before turning back to me dusting off his hands on his pants then putting both of them on my shoulders. “You’re not exactly the most….Socially. Present. Person at school as far as all you had talked to me about that I have picked up so far” I...couldn’t believe what he just said to me. I mean I can...make..friends...I sighed taking his hands off of me and walked behind the counter. “Are you okay kid?” You just basically told me you thought I was incapable of making friends and that I have no social life. “I’m fine,” I said with a fake smile on my face. 

“You sure?” “yeah I’m okay” He kinda just gave me and once over before smiling to himself. “Well that’s good, I’ma go to the back to go put some things in order” He then waved before picking up what he put on the ground and leaving the room. But just like that I just smiled and eyed him till he was out of my sight. I felt my “happy” smile slip a little so I put my hand over my mouth and angrily leaned over the counter kind of just glaring at it. It shocked me a little just how angry and insulted I felt. 

I normally don’t like to let my feelings get the best of me especially the negative ones. Heck! That was one of the main reasons for how I found out I make myself fake smile when I don’t want to tell people how I was really feeling. I’ve done it so much it kinda just comes second nature to me ever since dad died at this point. A slow sigh comes from my lips as I place my hand down on the counter. His death 4 years ago really triggered something inside of me. 

Mom didn't feel it as much since she moved on a year and sometime later and started dating Tubbo's dad. But I mean I don't hate the guy, he tries to be there for me as a real dad and I most certainly enjoy and appreciate tubbo’s company. But with all of that being said I still miss him. I didn’t have enough time to properly grieve and I honestly don't feel like I'm done grieving. I was so used to telling him everything; my accomplishments, and most of my problems so when he died I had no one else to talk to. 

No one to catch me in my lies about how I’m feeling as much as he did. I huffed and laid my head on the counter just as I heard the bell at top of the door chime. I sent my head up for a second or two just to glance at the group of three that came through the door. I saw them look around before going around a part of the store. I just hope they knew where to find everything and didn't need my help at this moment. 

Normally I'll be happy to help customers and get to see pictures of their pets when I asked but I was not in the right mindset to do that right now. As if the devil was on my shoulder and somehow heard my thoughts one of them started to yell ‘Excuse me’ trying to get my attention. So I just put myself together, ‘smile’ and all then made my way over to them. “Hello is there anything I may help you with?” I said unintentionally avoiding eye contact. “Yes. Hi. I was wondering if you may know where the bird and cat food may be.” “...I’m sorry?” I lifted my gaze at the person in front of me and- HOLY MUFFIN HEAVEN!! IT’S WILBUR AND TECHNO!!! 

Okay, no don’t freak out it’s only just two of the most popular people that go to your school at your job after you have just been Insulted by your boss/father figure, everything is fine. Just. Act cool. “Did you get that?” “..huh? Oh yes sorry the bird food is over here” “and the cat food” Wilbur corrected me. “Oh, right my mistake” I dryly laughed guiding them. 

How could I forget about cat food, they probably think that I’m not the brightest of the bunch because of that. “Is there any type of specifics you guys are looking for? canned, dry, and semi-moist?” Wilbur then put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking about something. “Tommy, what do you normally get when getting cat food?” He asked the child. “I don’t know we never come here, we normally go to the store-” “Tommy this is a lot cheaper than the grocery store so please for the love of god just pick one” Techno said butting in. The child huffed before pointing at the Sami-moist bag. 

I just awkwardly chuckled while grabbing the bag. “Good choice,” I said, handing over the bag. “Now what kind of seeds do your bird like to eat?” It was then that I noticed techno was squinting his eyes at me before kinda like a light bulb went off in his head, his eyes shot open just a little wider. “You were with that guy in the gym room that screamed my name earlier today weren't you.” But he said it more like a statement than more like a question.

“What!?” I and the other two said at once but there's came off as more confused than my own. “Yeah, it was you and...Wilbur, what was that guy’s name that you Introduced me to?” “skeppy?” “Yeah, that was his name” SKEPPY!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!?! NOW I’M GONNA HAVE TO MOVE AWAY FROM MANBURG AND GO SOMEWHERE FAR FAR AWAY LIKE TO DRYWATERS! Well, drywaters isn’t really that far away, more like a two-hour drive-BUT HEY THAT DOESN’T MATTER!!!!! “Oi is something wrong with him, like in the head?” Wilbur then hit the kid on the back of the head. “Sorry about him, My brother-” “We are NOT related-” “Tommy with how much time I babysit you and you come over my house we might as well be brothers” The little one went red before hugging the cat food tighter and walking over to the other part of the store. 

“Wait, Tommy? As in dream’s little brother?” “Yeah actually, are you two friends? if so he has really mentioned you before?” “Ha! I wish but that’s never gonna happen, my little brother just so happens to be friends with him and goes to the same school” Wilbur kinda just gave me a pity smile after that, with techno’s face staying it’s same old neutral expression. Which I was grateful for. I didn’t need the king of Monochrome giving me pity points anytime soon. It would have just made me feel bad about the whole weird and awkward situation I’m in.

“You still have not picked out the bird seeds Wilbur” techno pointed out breaking up the tension in the room just a bit. So Wilbur just grabbed a random bag and hoped for the best as we made our way to the counter. I just quickly wrapped them up and ‘smiled’ waving them goodbye. Wilbur was humming a tune on the way out and it kinda sounded like the national anthem but I kinda started to tune him out as he walked out of the store. I sighed, today felt like one of the most greatest days I’ve had in a long time at the start and now I feel like people all over across the world are here just over to kick me while I’m down like a dead horse.

I then move from the back of the counter and make my way over to the dog cage/playpen and opened it before getting in and sitting down with all of the pups. It was nice just being overthrown with a large amount of puppy love. I also liked it because it was another way of cheering me up besides playing with lucy and playing reading books. Looking at all of them made me wish they would just stay that size forever. But unless I was able to stop time all good things must come to an end at some time. But I guess in my case all good things are just out of reach. I then start to think about skeppy and for the first time since I left school, it was a real smile. So I guess maybe good things are turning up after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is short I know sorry but I'm really tired and it's 1 am plus finals suck big time😣😣 songs that helped with the chapter **tongue-tied** by Grouplove, **sunflower** by rex orange county but off-topic I've been thinking about doing a dreamon hunters intro to that gravity falls theme song and not like an animatic I mean like an actual animation, would you guys watch it if I did so? 🤔🤔


	7. Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired omg why were humans made to need sleep. I'm running off of 2 energy drinks and half a cup of coffee rn my god I'm just ready to fall asleep any minute now TwT

I take back my hand from the door in front of me for the third time and sigh. I need to calm down and to stop overthinking and just knock on the damn door. We both go to the same school and literally live across from one another we were bound to walk to school together at least once in our lifetime. I might as well just get it over with before this friendship ends up going downhill. I grabbed the handlebar on my bike a little tighter and lifted my hand to the door to finally knock on it before it opened and my eyes met the same pretty green ones from yesterday.

“I-” “Gkeppy?” ...Gkeppy? Who’s? Nevermind “Hey, umm bad so I was wondering if you wanted to ride to school together?” He brightened before he visibly deflated. “I would love to but I don’t have a bike that’s my size anymore that I can ride.” “That’s okay we can just walk'' He smiled at me again before turning around and closing the door that I had forgotten was still opened in the first place. “Do you want to go to your house to put your bike up before we go?” I looked down at the bike just below me and shrugged my shoulders

“Nah I’ll just take it with me, I’m too lazy to go all the way over there anyway.” He let out a small chuckle trying to hide it behind the muffin he had in his hand but I heard it anyway and in turn, my smile softened. The walk was...okay It was very quiet, it wasn’t an awkward silence but it wasn’t 100% peaceful either. It was the type of quiet where you wanted to say something but you didn't want to bother the peace of the other since they weren’t talking either. When we got past the bridge, Bad stopped in his tracks and took a big sigh. 

He looked frustrated and I couldn’t tell if it was directed towards himself or me. “...are you okay bad?” He turned to me and for the first time in all the two days, I have known him his eyes looked so dead and dark when he looked at me. It honestly was a very unsettling sight to see. I grabbed both of his shoulders letting go of the bike and letting it drop to the floor. The noise of it hitting the ground made him jump and made him _actually_ look me in my eye as if he was out of it.

“Are you okay? You seem like you got a lot on your mind.” He looked down at his feet trying as much as possible to avoid eye contact. “Yeah sorry I kinda just went into autopilot thinking too much is all” That was a pretty shitty excuse for his sudden frustration and we both know it but I couldn't call him out on it because well I didn’t know him well enough to do that yet. That was most likely the reason why he couldn’t look me in my eyes. So I just sighed and took my hands off of his shoulders.

“You sure that you’re okay?” He looked up at me and his eyes looked less dark but still not 100% shiny and light green as they looked just a few minutes ago. “I’m fine, now come on before we are late” He smiled but that seemed just as fake as that lie he had just told me. But he smiled and said that ‘he was okay’ as if he has done that many times before; Disregarding his well-being for the sake of others. It saddened me how much I can relate to that myself nowadays and how easily I can pick up on it when someone does it to me now. I picked up my bike and turned ahead of me to see that he was way more further than I thought as I ran to catch up to him. 

I huffed, bouncing my leg waiting for the time to go by faster. Yesterday the first period went by like a breeze and yet today it feels like 5 years have gone by already. I looked to my left and saw that guy with the jean jacket and backward baseball cap again he had on a different shirt but instead had pugs on it nonetheless. (He must really like that type of dog huh) Right as I thought that he looked over at me and if he heard me and smiled and waved a little. I then waved back and smiled raising my eyebrow. He then mouthed the question ‘does she know that nobody is listening right?’ I just shrugged and chuckled softly. ‘You new here?’ ‘yeah’ ‘then welcome to Manburgs most boring class to date’ I just smiled and rolled my eyes. It looked like he was going to say something else when he stopped and got out a piece of paper instead. I then patiently waited till he was done and then he balled up the paper and threw it to me. 

_But it is nice to meet you and I hope you have had a decent experience overall here, this school may not be the best from time to time but it can be a little family on its own at the ended of the day depending on if you stay with the right crowd_ \- _Vurb_

Huh, And to believe this was the same guy that just yesterday was trying to balance a pencil on his nose because he was bored.

_That was really nice and something I would not have expected you to say.-skeppy_

I then threw the paper ball back at him just before the bell rang and we all gathered our stuff to go to the next class. As soon as I got to my next class I sat down and laid my head on the table and let out a heavy sigh. “Tired already? School just started what got your panties in a bunch?” I looked up and saw Finn sit down next to me looking kind of concerned. “No, I just didn’t realize how slow the days will start to feel once I started getting into the habit of going to school again” 

He just gave a small smile and patted my back. “Well, I hope that your day feels better later on” “tell me about it” he then jokingly rolled his eyes. “Umm by the way can I ask you something?” he then looked at me giving me all of his attention and shrugged. “Your pronouns are he/him, right? I was going to ask you yesterday but I ended up deciding against it” He kinda just blinked at me for a second before trying to stuff the laughs that were trying to let out. “Ummm I prefer he/him but I honestly don’t have a preference...thank you for asking though” he smiled and I smiled back at him. I started paying attention when the teacher stood up from their chair and walked up to the front of the class.

But then 5 minutes came and went then I was bored again so I just doodled random things on the corners of my classwork. Nothing amazing just a sun, flowers, a few clouds, and some muffins. God, I'm hungry and can’t wait for lunch. I started to think about the muffin bad was eating earlier and that didn’t help my situation at all, just the thought of food made my stomach start to rumble. So I quickly occupied myself by finishing my work and putting my head down.

“Dude you can’t seriously be done that quickly” I then put my head on my palm. “I am done” “how?” “I don’t know, maybe I’m just smarter than you” Finn then rolled his eyes “can you at least give me your paper to cheat?” I then chuckled. “ I don't know CAN you?” he just stuck his tongue out at me and snatched my paper away. I just laughed and let him take it. I sighed. I wonder what bad is doing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I see now that a lot of this fanfic is influenced by music from cavetown, mother mother, the neighborhood, and reinaeiry XD) **I’m not okay** by weathers, **Idle town** by Conan Gary, **sweet tooth** by cavetown, **back in school** by mother mother


	8. Badboyhalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm telling this story wrong...I feel like I'm making this too angsty but with the way this story is gonna go, I think this is alright. But hell I even had trouble deciding the content rating between teen and mature because of some of the topic's in this but only time will tell I guess :P

“George give me back my bookbag-” “then give me back my glasses” I sighed being the only one actually trying to at least get their work done. They were arguing for a while before sapnap thought it would be funny to take George’s paper that he was working on, so in return, George took his pencil and then, etc til sapnap took his glasses and George his bookbag. “Darryl, tell George to give me back my shit!” “I- okay well language first of all secondly didn’t you take his paper first” Sapnap then angrily glared while George gave a large smug smile. “You heard him hand over the glasses” “umm no, I pretty sure I heard him say that I took the paper not that I should give you back the glasses gogy-” “stop calling me that” “then stop calling me Snapchat” “oh come on my nickname is funny” “well then so is mine” I let out a pity laugh as they continue to bickering like children. Honestly, it’s a bit of a mystery as to why they even talk to each other at all.

But then you start to remember that they both are best friends with dream and it all comes together. “Come on back me up here, and tell him to give me back my bookbag” sapnap whined. “I-umm” the bell then rang, cutting me off from having to speak. So in turn I just put my work in my bag and just brushed off the request by saying that I had to go to my next class which wasn’t a lie persay I did have to go to my next class but I’m pretty sure they knew it wasn’t the main reason why. I hate conflict but what I hate more is me being the end breaker of said conflict because then one or the other will be upset that I didn't choose their side.

So I try to say away from it whenever I can. I sit down in my seat waiting for class to start. Third period was starting like any other day when I noticed that mega still wasn’t seated next to me. I never really talked to him, not that I really could with him being mute and all. I don’t really know if he was just mute or selectively so, I thought it was rude to ask so I never did. But that still doesn’t deter me from being concerned about his health and if he's doing okay since he still wasn’t here and class had started around 4 minutes ago.

Just then a person bolted into the room really out of breath. I’ve seen him in this class sitting in the back mostly but have never talked to the guy. “Sorry I'm late, I had to help the music teacher with setting up some chairs-” “Arran, this is your 5th interruption of the class this month. First with you talking in the middle of my lectures and now this, I'm going to have to move your seat” The poor guy looked as if he was about to say something but the teacher quickly shut him up before looking around the classroom. “Why don't you sit next to Darryl?” Quietly I raised my hand before I decided to put it down and started speaking anyway. “Umm Mega sits here though sir.” “Actually Mega is no longer in this class, as per his mother's request to be switched to a different one” “why?” “ I'm not allowed to disclose other children's home information with other students that aren't related” I sighed in defeat as the other kid slowly dragged his feet over to the table.

After that fiasco the teacher got back to it's class and telling us what the syllabus would be. When it was time I got two aprons and brought one over to the other guy. “ thanks but you didn't need to do that, I could have done it myself” “No it's fine I always used to be the one to get the aprons for me and mega” He just smiled at me and put his apron on. I then put my apron on as well. “ Alrighty, if we are going to be partners now, you can call me vurb.” Vurb...huh that name sounded familiar.

“Oh umm you can just call me bad.” “Bad? What are you a ‘bad boy’ ” “I’d like to say I’m hardcore yes-” I heard giggling and looked over to see him trying to hold in a laugh. “what?” “ptff- dude don’t ever say that again.” “what’s wrong with me saying hardcore” He kinda just rolled his eyes at me. “It just sounds off” I kind of just angrily puffed up my cheeks unintentionally.

“Grrrr” “ did you just growl?” he asks as he got out the bowls and measuring equipment from off the side of the desk. I let out a quick no but he obviously didn't buy it. “you did, didn't you?” Vurb laughed some more before patting my shoulder. Come on don’t look so down about it, it’s funny you're like a puppy in a weird way” I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. “Dude you can’t be mad I’m only saying what's true.” He smiled some more.

“At my new partner this time around is actually some fun to be around.” I gave a tiny laugh. The class went by like a breeze. We spent the whole time laughing and baking, then the next thing I knew the bell was ringing. So we told each other our good-bye and I headed to my next class.

I stood in front of the door and waited for Skeppy like I did yesterday. I wonder how he was doing right now. I was pulled out of my thoughts when an arm wrapped around my shoulders. “You told you, you don’t have to wait on me,” Skeppy said with a big smile. “Yeah but It doesn’t hurt to wait a little for a friend” “but it also doesn’t hurt to go ahead of said friend” I just smiled softly as a reply as we made our way into the classroom taking our seats.

“So how was your last period? I swear it was like I could hear you thinking about something from across the hall from you.” “I..well you know..” I took my things out of my bookbag trying to start my sentence into the right words. “ Well some guy had his seat changed next to mine in Culinary and I thought that he wasn’t going to be very fond of me but he was actually a pretty cool guy to hang around with.” Skeppy just patted my back still smiling as he listened to me ramble. “That’s great I bet it feels nice getting out of your shell for once doesn't it?” “Yeah, I guess it does” And as the teacher started with his Lesson, it was pretty much a walk in the park as usual.

Plus with Skeppy already knowing a lot of what the teacher was teaching he helped me get done with the work a lot faster. I yawned and put my head down on the table. “Tried already?” He chuckled Softly. “Yeah but I have a full day ahead of me so I just have to get over it, breaks are not really my forte,” I said sitting back up and stretching my arms. “Well taking breaks is Important..maybe you should try it sometime” I finally faced him and he had a real look of concern on his face.

It honestly took me off guard for a moment. “ I umm...noted” I looked at the clock before putting my stuff in my bookbag. Skeppy looked like he was going to ask me a question before the bell came off, probably answering his question. He rushed to put his stuff in his book bag before standing up and meeting me at the front of the classroom as we walked to PE. We then got dressed in the locker room with everyone else and made our way to the gym room.

Sitting on the beaches the two of us talked and waited for the room to fill up with other people. “Hey” We both turned to see guys standing next to us. One looked familiar and the other one. Wait. “Vurb?” “Bad nice to see you again, I forgot we have the same gym period” He smiled at me, while his buddy finally started to look recognizable to me. He was that guy from the library.

“You know Finn?” skeppy asked. “No, not really anyway. Vurb was the guy that got his seat changed” Skeppy then made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth and looked at who was presumably Finn. “well I saw you hanging around and thought that you two wouldn’t mind if we joined in right?” “ I don’t mind at all if skeppy doesn’t” I looked at him and he just gave me a subtle shrug as an answer. Vurb and Finn then took a seat next to us, with Finn introducing himself properly to me this time around. When the teacher came in she told the class the basics of what she wanted us to do today.

We had volleyball again but this time we were able to pick our teammates but that basically just meant that the jocks on one side playing a real game and on the other side people like me just sitting down for most of the time till the teacher looks over then you start acting like your being productive just for the ‘participation’ points. When all of that was over the coach halted both games and told us to go get dressed for our next class. “Why don’t you guys come to sit with us at lunch?” Skeppy offered. “That’s a nice jester but we’ve kinda already out-stayed our welcome by coming over to talk in the first place.” “what do you mean?” “well we tend not to mix and match within friend groups too often over here” Finn retaliated. Skeppy let out a soft ‘huh’ to his answer. “alrighty, have a nice day you two” vurb said as the bell rang.

I yawned again when we sat at the table and only Karl was to be seen. “You should really take a nap while you can dude” Skeppy vocalized once more. “I’m fine-” “Bad you are not fine you're sleepy” I huffed knowing I wasn’t going to get my way in this fight. Skeppy took off his jacket and put it onto the table and scrunched it up into a ball. “Use that as a pillow” “oh Skeppy you didn’t-” “yeah I know but I want you to get some sleep,” He said pushing the jacket closer towards me.

I sighed. “I’m not getting out of this am I?” “I don’t even know why you asked” I chuckled while taking the jacket. “Whoa, when did you two get so buddy-buddy?” “The guy is practically sleep-deprived, he's been yawning all-day” “ geez, I was just joking,” Karl said rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face. “No need to get so defensive about it” “ I wasn't defensive” “you are but sure I’ll accept your lies” In turn, skeppy just blew a raspberry in the man’s face. I giggle a little before being interrupted by another yawn.

Skeppy then looked at me with a frown before I sighed and finally put my head down on the jacket. It was warm mainly just because it was just on his person. I close my eyes to let my mind drift for a bit. But ultimately my mind started to pick up the newfound smell of the jacket. It was nice. It smelled of the sea. Which had calmed me in more ways than one as I was lured to sleep by the background and the smell of the cologne.

“Bad, lunch is gonna be over soon.” “mhat?” “Wake up or you're gonna be late for class” I opened my eyes and saw Skeppy standing up. The bell went off and that’s when reality Settled on my shoulders again. I let out a groan as I lifted my head off of the table. I rub my eyes, handing Skeppy back his jacket.

I still felt pretty tired as I parted ways with skeppy and the others, heading to my last period but it was a good attempt on his part. Though I barely even remember what happened in the last period because of my drowsiness. So when the last bell rang it didn’t register in my head that it even went off at all till I saw everyone around me grab their thing to go home. I then slowly sat up from my seat and headed out to the hallway following the large group of students moving towards the nearest exit. Once I was outside the air helped with the tiredness.

I next took a big stretch before hearing my name be called. I looked behind me and saw skeppy waving at me from a distance. I soon walked over to him. “Hey, you wanna walk home together?” He had a sheepish smile on his face as if he was nervous to ask the question at all. “I would have loved to but I have to pick up my little brother from his school.” He frowned his eyebrows a bit before smiling again.

“How about I just come with you? Unless you don’t want me to then-``''No that’s a great idea, we could do that” I grabbed the end of his sleeve to his jacket and he blushed a bit. “Cool, I just need to get my bike and we can leave.” and that was exactly what we did. He took his bike off of the bike rack and we started on our way. It was weird seeing him look around at everything like it was something all nice and brand-new when to me everything was just the same as it ever was if not a few seconds older in time.

We got there and as always kids were in groups playing next to their teachers with grown-ups either in the car waiting for their child's class to come out or the adults were already saying goodbye taking their child with them. I got close enough in range for tubbo to hear me calling his name. He then got his teacher’s attention before saying something and pointing at me, probably telling his teacher that I was here to pick him up. She looked at me and gave me a wave and sent tubbo off. “Hey, bumblebee how was school?” “It was okay I-...whose this?” looking narrowly at skeppy. “I-well..this is skeppy.A friend from school, he lives across from us and we thought it would be fun to walk home together...Is that okay?” I don't know why I felt nervous he was just a child.

Yet I couldn't help the pit forming in my belly at the fact that he might not like Skeppy. “if I say yes can I ride on his bike?” Giving me a Bubbly smile. “I don’t know that bike is way too big for you-” “well he could just ride on the back pegs” Skeppy stepped in. “okay yeah but what if he falls off?” “He won’t as long as he holds on to my Shoulders plus I’m not even going to be moving that fast so if he does he’ll be fine” I looked back at tubbo knowing full well that shouldn’t have because of his puppy eyes look he does when he wants to get his way with me. I just let out a hefty sigh. “Fine, I guess he could ride on the bike” Tubbo just cheered a bit before hopping on the back pegs of the bike.

On the way home I did the usual asking tubbo about how his day was and in turn him asking me how my day was. That was until tubbo asked how Skeppys day went. Both me and him were taken back to the question but he told him how his day went too, smiling in appreciation along the way. By the time we made it to the house, Skeppy was done rumbling about how I ‘Allegedly’ suck at volleyball. Tubbo next hopped off the bike and waved his ‘so long’ and went into the house as I unlocked it for him.

“Well, that was a fun day yeah?” I asked. He laughed. “ it was a weird day what I want to call it” “that to I guess” I didn’t want to leave, I was having such a great time with skeppy but I could tell that we were both running out of things to talk about and the air around us was becoming awkward as a result. “Well, I gotta head off to work now…” “...see you tomorrow then” “Yeah, see you then” With a sad smile on my face I turned and started to walk to work. “Wait umm” I looked back and saw Skeppy going through his pockets before he finally found what he was looking for and took it out. It was a phone. “Can I have your phone number?” I smiled. “You should have asked sooner”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago I had the greatest fucking idea for another fanfic if I do it though it's going to be a one-shot just to get the idea onto "paper" then when I get the time I may delete it later and start on the og story I had for it. The plot is that Jschlatt is a ghost and Wilbur can see ghosts, he doesn't like that he can but he kinda got to deal with it, But he was a little too geeked to move out on his own and didn't see the fine print that someone died in the house and that's when he meets schlatt. This can be taken as romantic or platonic it's up to the viewer but that's the basis for it anyway I'm not gonna say any more about the story unless you guys don't want the read it. (The songs that inspired this chapter are actually not songs at all but a soundtrack from a really good videogame call omori)


End file.
